


Just a Cuppa

by Marishna



Series: Drips, drops and drabbles - significant moments of insignificantness [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awesome Laura Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Meet-Cute, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coffee had a latte heart in it, the only damn thing Laura could make in her drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Cuppa

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a visual prompt challenge at beacon_hills on LJ: http://i.imgur.com/v2kDr5c.jpg

“He’s ba-ack,” Laura sing-songed under her breath from the other end of the bar but Derek steadfastly ignored her, even though he could hear her.

“I think he loooooves you,” she continued quietly. 

Not quiet enough, though, because Derek could hear Erica cackling in the back, clearly delighted that the “Afternoon Coffee Cutie” was back, starting the third week of his sudden appearances at Hale’s Coffee and Cake. He was sitting in the back corner, facing Derek while he scribbled furiously in what looked like a journal. He had his usual extra large mocha with extra-extra chocolate drizzle in front of him, just about empty.

“I hate you both,” he grumbled under his breath before turning to the customer he was waiting on and handing her macchiato over with a wide, fake smile. 

Most of his smiles were fake when it came to their customers, which is how everyone else knew Derek might have a slight crush on the Coffee Cutie. Laura caught Derek waiting on him the first week, wide grin on his face as the Cutie went on about his awful day in the most wry, self-aware and genuine way that Derek didn’t care that he had no idea what he was even talking about.

Laura was on her end of the coffee bar, whipping up some kind of concoction. She was always trying to come up new drinks to feed to the over-caffeinated, sugar-hyped masses. She seemed distracted enough for Derek to duck to the back to pop a couple trays of homemade muffins in the oven for the late afternoon rush.

It took him three minutes to do that and snarl semi-playfully at Erica who was _still_ laughing Laura and in that short span of time everything changed.

Laura passed him by into the kitchen as he was coming out and she _smirked_ at him as she flashed her red eyes and he knew it. He was going to kill her.

Afternoon Coffee Cutie was standing at the counter, waiting with a new cup of coffee. Derek stepped up, expecting him to need to pay.

“Thanks,” Cutie said with a shy smile.

“You’re… welcome?” Derek replied but he smiled back, couldn’t help himself.

“It’s great,” Cutie continued.

Derek froze. “What is?”

Cutie gestured to the coffee in front of him. “Your art. And, uh, the note.”

Derek looked down. 

The coffee had a latte heart in it, the only damn thing Laura could make in her drinks.

Laura.

“What note?” Derek asked quickly and Cutie’s face dropped.

“Oh, okay. Never mind. Thanks anyway,” Cutie said and turned and started quickly for the door.

Derek hesitated for a second before vaulting over the counter, startling a couple of the other customers but he didn’t care. He caught up to Cutie before he could lay a hand on the door knob and touched him lightly on the shoulder.

“I mean, I don’t know anything about the note but I know where it came from and the intent isn’t wrong,” Derek explained quickly, not sure he was making any sense.

Cutie looked over his shoulder and must have seen Laura and Erica watching from the kitchen because Derek heard the door swing shut quickly and their giggles.

“Never go into business with family,” Derek groaned, covering his face with his hand but when he looked back Cutie was grinning at him.

He leaned in casually to Derek so only he would hear. “Doesn't help when they’re your alpha, either.”

“It’s definitely not someth—wait. How do you know—“

Cutie held out his hand. “I’m Stiles.”

Derek accepted the offer and shook his hand slowly, gripping tighter when he felt a soft zing of magic go up his arm. Stiles’ grin got wider.

“I'm Derek,” he said, voice husky. 

“Nice to meet you, Derek,” Stiles replied. He stepped in close. “Buy you a cup of coffee?”


End file.
